seeking the dark
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: When Sasuke comes back to Kohona you think everything is going to be okay right? No. Uchiha Sasuke has a mental Illness.What If the things Sasuke see's hear's and feels are actually...real. I have a computer problem can't update any of my storys...
1. Chapter 1

Hide'n seek in the dark

Disclaimer:I do not own NAruto...No flames...I want cookies :P

Chapter 1: 'HIM'

I can't describe how I feel or think anymore. when I had left kohona I thought I was doing the right thing but now...I realised I have been misguide and mispalced. I let Naruto drag me back to Kohona. I realised that in darkness there is no light and I thought I could find it but I have been in it unable to escape from it for 4 then again no one has to know the nightmares I have every single night alone with guards outside my one has to know that in the bathroom blood drips on th floor every one has to know that I have arm warmers to hide those painfull my name you ask?My name is Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha.I woke up about 5 mintues ago and rembered a dairy I had and never used well untill is always this feeling I get always at random moments when I feel numb and I see black I call it the darkness.I have one tiny bit of light left and I am on the brink of insanity.I really am stuggleling but no one has to know that they can't even see it. Funny how I went to revenge to depression. I miss my brother of course but I also belived that when I killed him I was going to feel great but ever sence that day I have felt sick discuted and a strong pull to cut every inch of my Its beautiful I have thought of that sence I was 12 after Naruto killed Haku. I watched the blood pour from my my last thought was how pretty I watched it drip down my pale skin mesmoried. watchinng that keeps me sane for no reason.

"Sasuke?open the door!"I heared Naruto yell from the other side.I get up and sighed I was two inches from the door when I hear this.

_He'll hurt you, kill him_

_kill them all_

"screw you."I mumbled before opening the door.

"Whatsup Sasuke?"

"I don't know ask the god damn guards..."I snap back.

"I see your still cold as ever."Kakashi saids.

"UGH!"I shout stomping away leaving the door wide open.

"wow...you PMSing today."

"Shut up!"I scream.

_thats right scream take that knife and stab him,_

_you can do it._

"Fuck off..."I say glaring at the wall after glancing at the knife.I looked into the mirror.

_fuck off?nah I don't think so..._

_Let me out,let me have some fun!_

"I said no to you earlier don't you ever listen you bitch!"I say to the mirror.

_Please?_

"NO!"I shout at the mirror before I take the bed sheet and place it over the the mirror.I turn to see that Kakashi had dropped his book and NAruto was wide eyes.

"What?"I snap before rummegeing through my dresser and taking a 5 pill bottles out. I look for the right one I take the one to make the voices go away,One for my eyes,one that orochimaru gave me for one of his failed exprements on me... and one for my allergies and one for my biopolarness...Man I feel old...

"you okay sasuke?"

"yes I just forgot to take my mediacation that taste like crap..."I say"Other than That I'M PEACHE FUCKIN' KEE"I say.I turn around with a smile. "Soooo anyone up for tea?I mean it's 8:00am right?"They didn't get a chance to answer as I walked into the kitchen.

"Tsuande is coming later to do a physical and mental check up for you..."

"Yeah whatever,I already know I'm crazy so whop'dy fucking do!"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah honey bunny?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi mouthing 'wtf'

"Uh Sasuke?"Kakashi said.

"Yeah sugar bunny ice tea?"

"..."

"What?"

"..."  
"Hello?"

"..."

"I WANNA MAKE CUPCAKES!"I suddenly shout outta no where."Wait no I don't..."

"..."

"Well I think it's time for me and Kakashi to go..."

"You is leaving me?"I say

"Uh?"

"Fine see If I care!"I shout and start my biopoaler medacation expired?I started singing walking into the bathroom in a really loud voice."LONLY I'M MISTER LONLY I GOT NOBODY FOR MY OWN LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"I slamed the laugh quitely as I hear Naruto and Kakashi scramble in a hurry out the house...That was priceless.

I walked over to the mirror and rip the sheet off of it and sat infront of it.

"what Now?"I say quitely so the guards don't hear me.

_well I want play a game..._

"what game?"

_uh...lets play hide in seek..._

"Okay..."I closed my eyes."1...2...3...4...5...6...7..8...9...10 here I go."

I didn't know how long I was serching for the other 'me' for but I was for a long time I know.

Suddenly some one tapped me on the shoulder and I jumpped and screamed like a little girl.

"Are you alright mister Uchiha?We've been calling you for the past 5 mintues..."

"Yes I am You interupeted my game here..."

"game?"

"Yes..."

"Hokage-sama is here to see you."

"Okay just let her in damn it your making me look like a terrible host."

"uh sorry?"

"No worries sweet cuppycake!let Her in!"I said running into the kitchen to perpare a cake.

"Sasuke?"Tsuande said walking in with Naruto and Kakashi for guarding purposes.

"IN THE KITHEN!"I walked in just as I put the pan into the oven."YELLOW!"I said

"Sasuke I want you to sit at the table please."

"Which one?cuz I have one in here in the living room and in the basement..."

"In here sasuke."

"Okay" I plopped down.

"Say ahhh."

"Ahhh!"I opened my mouth and Tsuande checked my temp.

"alright you don't have a fever.I'm going to listen to your heart beat."

"Listen away."I say.

After the physical test I had to check the cake It wasn't finished yet.I sat back down for my mental exam.

"Follow my finger."She I kept glancing at the mirror.

"Sasuke I need you to stay focused."Tsuande said.

"I'm sorry but can someone cover the mirror up?"I say scared.

"I'll do it."Naruto said getting up and covering it with the bed sheet.

She finsihed the exam.

"Can I see your medication?"

"Yeah."I said grabbing the 5 bottles.

"okay...lets see,allregies,biopoaler,eyes,Whats this?"

"I have an extra organ and orochimaru tells me to take this every 5 days to make it stop funtioning."

"Okay,and this one is for...Schizophrenia?"

"Yep."

"You have Schizophrenia?"

"Had it sence I was 8!"

"Really?"

"Yep..crazy ain't it?"

"No...you need a new persciption."

"Okay..."

"Well if your done I wanna finsih my cake and finsih my game the guards so rudely interupted."

"Game?"

"Yes I was playing hide'n seek"

"With who?"

"with 'him' of course you guys have been ignoring him for the past hour."I said pointing to the mirror.

"Uh..."

"You can't see him can you?"

"Yes we can."

"Your lying why?"

"I don't know."

"You hurt his feelings we want you out."

"We?"

"Yes me and 'him'."

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Theres no one there"

"whatever."I got up and turned the oven off and put the cake on the coutner to the others I went to the bed room to the mirror and ripped the sheet off.

_can we play now?_

"Yes."

_It's still your turn._

"Okay."I turned closeing my eyes kneeling in front of my bed."1...2...3...4...5.. 6...7...8...9...10...ready or not Here I come." I stood up.

"Is he hiding in the cloest?"I say opening it."No."I walked to the bathroom."In here?Is he behind the curtain?In the mirror?Behind the door?Under the sink?On the ceiling?no."I Walked to the bedroom again."In this mirror?under the bed?Behind the dresser?Behind the book shelf?no."I walked to the linen cloest."In Here?NO."

I heared laughing down the hall."Oh where oh where did you go?"I say childishly.

"Sasuke?Are sure your feeling alright?"

"Again somebody is interupting my game!"I say.I walked down the hall."Is he in the hall mirror?On the ceiling? In the guest room? Under the bed?In the cloest,Behind the door? In the mirror?no!"I say.I walked to the Kitchen all were staring at me confused. "In the pantry?In the cabenits?In the oven?Under the table?no."I walked to the basement door opening it flicking on the lights."In the Basement?Behind one of the shelfs? In a box? Behind the door? Under the Stairs?On the ceiling?Under the table? In the wordorbe?In a vase? In a picture?Under the sink?no?where are you?"I say.I open a trap door."Under the trap door?Under the stairs?Behind the shelfs?no."I see a circle of mirrors."Is he in one of the mirrors?" I say I spot him."Yes."The lights flicker out and something crashes by me.I scream and start crying.

I hear something run up the stairs and then I hear Naruto,Kakashi and Tsuande rush down the stairs Naruto flicks on the Lights.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Oi! What was that?!"

"He got scared because I found him for the first time." I say.

"Come back upstairs your leaving the house and staying with Naruto." Tsuande looked like he was about to protest but the glare he recive from Tsuande he shut his mouth.

"...I wanna finish the game."

"You are not going to finish it you are leaving Now!"

"..."I watched as Naruto and Kakashi grabbed some clothes and other stuff.

"We are leaving now."Naruto said grabbing my hand as all of us left.

"We don't like when we don't finish the game..."I say.

"Sasuke stop it!'He'Isn't real!"Kakashi said.

"HE IS TO!"

"NO! He is'nt!"

"YES HE IS!"

"No!"

"HE IS! HE IS! HE IS! HE IS HE IS! HE IS HE IS!"I screamed tears running down my face"I-I don't wanna hurt you...He makes me hurt people If we don't finish..."I sobbed.

"Don't listen to him Sasuke."

"I can't stop him from taking over me! I can't ignore him for the rest of my life!I can't It's Impossible!"

"Shhh..."Naruto said picking me up so that my arms were around his neck legs wrapped around his waist my head in between his arms around my back supporting me.

We made our way to his Kakashi and Tsuande said there good ate dinner and went to bed. At 3:45am on the dot I was up and Hiding in the hall cloest as I heared from the mirror in Naruto's room as I sat on the ceiling:

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 Ready or not here I come...Is he under the bed?In the cloest?Behind the door?no._

I heared invisable foot steps slowly walking down the hall.

_eeny, meany, miney, moe, catch a tiger by the toe if it hollers let it go,eeny, meany, miney, moe._

I held my breath as the foot steps stop in front of the bathroom.

_Oh where oh where did the cute boy go?Is he hiding in the bathroom?_

I heard the bathroom door squeak open.

_Behind the door?Behind the curtian?Under the sink?no._

The foot steps walked and then stopped In the kitchen.I laughed silently.

_In the kitchen?under the sink?In the cabeints?Under the table? In the pantry?No._

I smiled as the footsteps faded into the living room.

_In the living room? Behind the couch?Behind the desk?Under the desk?Behind the fake plant?On the ceiling?NO._

He walked to the closet.I held my breath.

_Is he in here?On the floor?On the ceiling?_

I watched as the door was wreanched open I gasped as He appeared on the mirror I placed on the floor.

_found you._

"Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

I gasped staring at him.

"Come down its 4 in the morning."

"He found me."I said,"We finished the game."

"Come to bed teme your scaring me...Alright just go to sleep.."Naruto said to me.I sighed and snuggled close to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmmph?"

"Nevermind."He said

I watched him fall asleep and when he was I stared at the mirror and smiled one that spread from cheek to cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HIDEN' SEEK IN THE HOUSE

I can't understand why they can't see 'HIM'. 'HE' tells me that they are crazy... I-I...I don't understand.

"I don't understand."I say to the bathroom mirror.

_what don't you understand?_

"You,They,us..."

_Nothing is right...They are wrong! you listen to me you understand?!_

"Uh-huh...Should we play a game when Sakura,Ino,Chouji and shikamaru come over?"

_Yes but wait a half hour and the suggest it so they don't think it's my Idea._

"Okay...lets play hide'n seek."

_your call if you don't find me I will make you scream._

"..."I started sobbing."Why me?"

_Because I love you no one loves you as much as I love you.I love you and no one can stop me from having are mine._

"uh-huh."

_Say it...say 'I am yours' SAY IT!_

I flinched and looked down and mumbled "I am yours and yours only."

_look at me when you talk and say it louder._

I looked at him not smiling and said."I am yours and yours only."

_smile and say it._

I smiled and said once more."I am yours and yours only."

_Good._

I started crying again.

_I love you._

"I *sob* love you too"

_wash your face your friends are here._

"Okay."I washed my face and walked out the room.

"Hey Sasuke how ya feeling?"Sakura asked me.

"I'm fine."I said glanceing at the mirror neverously.

Naruto walked into the room with a bed sheet and covered it. 30 mintues later I smiled and said.

"Well sence thats over with can we do something ya know?Normal?I wanna play a game."

Naruto stared at me.

"What game Sasuke?"Ino said.

I smiled and stood up griping the edge bed sheets of the mirror.

"Sasuke...No"Naruto said.

my smile grew wider."Lets play Hide'n seek."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto confused.

"Okay."Sakura said.

"Sasuke...UGH!"Naruto put his face in his hands and stood up grabbing his jacket."I'm going to get your medication."

"But Naruto."I say ripping the sheet off the mirror."The game is just getting started."My voice darker.

"I'm going to Tsuande's"He looked at shikamaru."Call me if Sasuke starts acting up."

"You don't trust us?"I say.

"Us?"Sakura said.

"Yes." I growled"...us...me and 'him' okay?"

"Ino..."Sakura looked over.

"The game will began..."I say after Naruto walked out the house.

"Hide and keep hiden...I will find you then I will find him...don't be afraid It's just Hide'n seek..."I cried.

_do you not want to play my love?_

"NO it's not that!"I shouted turning to the mirror"I-I-I do wanna play I'm scared you will hurt them..."I said.

Everyone shared scared glances.

_Sasuke I won't hurt them but if they try to hurt you or me I will hurt them._

"P-Please j-just hide in a room with no m-mirrors. And you will be okay."I said. "I'm gonna c-count to ten you should be hiding by the time I reach 10."

I turned to face the wall.

"1..."

They ran.

"2..."

doors closed.

"3..."

Giggles echoed.

"4..."

I can feel them all.

"5..."

I can hear their breathing.

"6..."

I feel tears falling down my face.

"7..."

I can hear 'HIM' move.

"8..."

clothes rustled.

"9..."

Feet moved rapidly.

"10..."

I hear no movement as I turn. I looked into the mirror.'HE' Is not there.

"Come out come out where ever you are." I giggled running down the hall,

"whose in here?"I asked opening the hall closet to find Sakura hideing."Found you!" I giggled."Go wait in the living room. while I'll find the others."

I ran into the bedroom."Ino?"I paused to hear harsh breathing I went to the closet...No the noise is farther. I walked to the bed and leaned over.I smiled as I kneeled.

Ino looked at me supprised.

"Found you! Go to the living room while I find the other two!"I laughed pulling her out from under the bed. I looked in the not there ethier...

I walked to the kitchen I pulled the cabbenits open the oven the pantry, the frigde. Then I smiled walking to the table pulling off the cover.

"Found you chouji!Ino and Sakura are waiting for you inthe living room!I gots to find Shikamaru and 'HIM'"I said. as he walked away I looked up to see shikamaru on the phone in the corner of the ceiling.

"Now,now what are you doing up there...I can't reach you silly! Is Naruto coming?"I asked Shikamaru came down.

"He is on his way."He said.

"Great!By the way you guys can't hide worth a shit!"I said.

"Come on we got to go to the living room."

" way I have to find 'HIM'."I said running to the basement."He always hiding in here."

"Be safe...okay?"

I giggled."Of course."I open the door flicked the light on and walked in the door slaming behind me as I was half way down the stairs.

"Sasuke!"I heard Shikamaru yell from the other side."Open the door!"

"..."I smiled and continued walking I heared.

"Naruto The doors locked and he's not responding...!"

Naruto was on speaker.

"Bust it down!"

I rushed to the mirrors I set down there before they came. I looked at one.

I giggled."Found you silly!" I heared the front door upstairs open and slam and some supprised yelps and 'Naruto's.

_I love you so much you always find me no bad dreams for you tonight love._

"I love you too..." The lights flickered and the mirror broke.I screamed in the dark as glass pentrated my skin...I fell down screaming in pain.

The door busted open and Shikamaru and,Naruto had a flashlight he spotted me.

"SASUKE!Omg! What happened?!"

I didn't answer just sobbed as he and shikamaru brought me upstairs.

"We are going to see granny..."Naruto said walking past the others and out the door with me. We rushed past shops and his favorite ramen restruant until we made it to the hokage tower.

"Baa-chan?"Naruto said steping inside the room. I watched as Kakashi, Asuma, and Tsuande looked at me with wide eyes.I started to cry even harder.

"Sasuke?"Naruto looked at me with eyes filled with unlimted love for me...me only.

"N-Naruto 'He' scaries me...'He' made me tell 'him' that I am 'his' and then made me smile...I-I don't l-love him...and 'He' is angry at me because 'he' Knows that...I love you..."I said with a small smile.

"I love you Sasuke...I love you so much."Naruto said kissing my forehead.

"Bring him over here so I can see whats wrong."Tsuande said.

About 1 hour later I was in a hospital room under the watch and guard of Naruto, Kakashi, and Asuma.

"Naruto why isn't there any mirrors?"I asked.

"Because I'm afraid 'HE' will hurt you."Naruto replaied.

"Naruto that won't stop 'Him' from hurting me..."

"What are you getting at Sasuke?"Kakashi said eye brows furrowing in confusion.

An eerie smiled placed itself upon my face."HE hurts me in my dreams and some times he comes out of the mirror."

"Sasuke...I-I won't let that happen..."Naruto spoke.

"AH!"I yelp clutching my chest.

"Sasuke?"

"AH!HAA!HAA!HAAA!"I gasped clutching the sheets as a voice filled the room.

_YOU LIED TO ME! WHY LOVE? WHY?!_

Naruto, Kakashi, and Asuma jumpped at the voice.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!PLEASE!" I sobbed out.

The wall was ripped clean out showing the view of the city.

"STOP!"I screamed.

A giant black hand came through and grabbed me.I kicked and screamed as I was lifted into the air.

"NARUTO!"I screamed as I was held like a rag doll in a giant version of 'HIS' hand.

_NO ONE WILL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!NO ONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!_

_"PLEASE! I LOVE YOU TO IT WAS JUST AN ACT!"_

IT BETTER HAVE BEEN YOU ARE MINE!

It was the last thing I heard before 'He' opened his mouth and through me screams echoed as I dropped and then I landed...with a hard THUD.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mirrors

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream picking my self off the ground.

_all around you my love._

"Show yourself..."I say.

_I love you Sasuke Uchiha...you are mine no one elses but mine...No one._

I gasped as I felt an arm wrap around my waist.I felt lips on my neck trailing to my shoulder.

_You are beautiful sasuke...my love...MINE..._

"ngh..."I felt him undo my buttons of my hospital shirt letting fall to the ground.

"SASUKE!"I heared Naruto scream and bang outside of the walls surrounding me.

_Let us show them our love...shall we?_

"..."I gasped as I was lifted by some invisable force and was pushed to the top of the monster as the afternoon sun burned my eyes.I gasped again...I was in front of millions of people.I looked away to see 'HIM'.'He had choclate brown eyes a perfect nose and purple gripped my waist and force me to turn around and face the crowd in Kohona's square.

I screamed in fright as 'HE' lifted us into the air and above the people.

"What are yo-" 'He' all of a sudden kissed but soft and gentle.I opened my mouth.I felt an evil power surge through me and squeezed my heart.

"ACK!"I forced myself away and fell to the invisible ground my skin slowly turning blue."W-What'd you do t-to me?"I gasped out.

_Making you mine love._

I screamed in pain withering on the invisible ground my nails turning black.

"SASUKE!"I heard Naruto shout before he lauched himself off the ground. He was almost to me when a kick from 'HIM' Sent Naruto flying into Kakashi who secured his fall.

"YOU BASTARD!"I shout lauching myself at 'HIM'.I punched 'Him' in his face he didn't even fliched.I pulled my hand back with a curse. I saw 'HIS' skin conect together like broken mirror shards...no.

_you shouldn't have done that love._

He punched me hard I fell back onto the fake see through roughly grabbed me and kissed me.I opened my mouth in a silent scream as he mapped out my mouth.I was in pain. My skin rapidly turning blue my hair turning gripped my pants pulling.I pushed him away. Gasping for breath as I turned to lay on my stomach my hand gripping the floor.I felt him yank my hips up and start dry humping me. I screamed crying wondering why nobody was helping.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

The weight was lifted off of me. I turned my head to see Naruto had punched him.I saw a kunai fly through his head.'He' Quickly crumbled into glass fake ground gave away and I felt my self gasped some shrieking in fright some crying. all of a sudden I felt myself in warm arms.

"Are you okay?"Naruto asked.

I gasped as the blue and black left my skin and the purple of my hair disapeared.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..."He put me down and hugged me.I looked behind Naruto."WATCH OUT!"I shouted pushing him out of the way."AH!" I yelped as 'HE' grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder."PUT ME DOWN!"I yelled. 'HE' Flew...yes...Flew...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as Kohona became a tiny dot.

_don't you like this?I thought you would here when you drop it's fun..._

"ARE YOU NUTS I- ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"OMG...'HE' dropped me... 'HE' fucking dropped me.I screamed as I flipped as rolled in the air kohona coming into view the ground coming closer and closer and closer.10 miles from the ground...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0.1 inch from the ground I was caught in tan arms.

"Naruto!"I sobbed clutching onto him.

_well wasn't it fun?_

I slowly looked up with tear filled eyes to realize that it wasn't Naruto it was 'Him'.

"NO!IT WASN'T I ALMOST DIED!"

_I don't understand why you are upset you found me and I found you._

"NO leave me alone! NARUTO!"I screamed voice horse.

_after all I've done you want a petty human..._

"HE ISN'T A PETTY HUMAN!YOUR PETTY YOU ARE JUST- UGH!"

_you stupid human you'll regreat what you just said.I will have you no matter what._

My eyes widen as he pulled me in for a kiss our mouths just seconds apart when I am suddenly ripped from his grip.

"Don't you touch him...you monster..."

_you call me a monster?look at yourself uzamaki...you are one yourself..._

"At least they acept me for who I am...what are you any way?"

_How should I know?_

"Stop...please...just stop..."I say clutching onto the real Naruto.

_no...I think I will play with you a little..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH! CHIDORI!"I yelled pushing my lighting filled hand through him.

"SASUKE!"Kakashi screamed pulling me away from him when I collasped gasping for air and screaming in pain my skin turning back into a darker shade of blue than before my hair turning purple again my vains jutting out.

_I told you...you belong to me...you and I are meant to be together my darling...If I can't have you no one can your mine...I don't ever want you to leave me love ever...HAHAHAHAHAHA! I pity ya fool!_

"I belong to no one...I am my own boss..."

_Fine...you wanna play a game of cat an mouse...we'll play._

'HE' suddenly grabbed me from behind and lifted me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"I screamed as he lauched me into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: CAT AND MOUSE

In a flash 'He' was there to catch me before he once more lauched me higher into the air where Naruto caught me and ran the oppiste direction away from 'HIM'.

"NANI?!Naruto where are we going?"

"Be quite Sasuke..."He said running.

_tsk-tsk-tsk...and just where do you think your going?_

"GAH!"Naruto exclaimed as I once again for the billionth time that day was ripped from his gentle grasp.

"GOD DAMN YOU!"I screamed as I was once more lauched into the air...Higher than the last time.I flipped head over heels for five second before I was once more caught and thrown higher the air getting thiner.I was getting thrown higher and higher untill I couldn't see anything but the clouds...the air was so thin I was struggleing to breath.I sobbed when I felt light headed and the air dropped dangerously. I was caught but wasn't both past through the last layer of the earths atmosphere.I closed my eyes and waited for my head to explode...1 mintue has past...2 mintues...I cracked one eye open and gasped.I was surrounded by stars and darkness.

"...Wow..."I said shocked..."Nani?"I gasped as I realised that I could breath.I floated for a while.

_I thought you would like it...So I brought you here...I am asking you for one last oppstion:Stay with me and your friends go unharmed._

"you are my only friend."I played along."Why would I care about them?"

_Great...um lets go back shall we go together my love?_

"Yes my sweet."I say and I kissed power surgeing through my vains. I releaxed as the pain turned to pleasure and I hungered for more.I kissed him egearly wanting more.'He' smirked and fed more power to me.I felt wings grow from my back and my hair grew longer(SASUKES CURSED SEAL STAGE number 2 but with white angel wing you know...-_-)My teeth grew fangs and my lips turned blue.

_Your eyes are even more beautiful Now love._

"Whatever do tho mean?"I answer he grabbed my cheeks with his hands and told me something that scared me.

_You are no longer the human you once were...your eyes the whites are replaced with black and your pupils and irises are red...It's a picture of pure love and hatered..._

"Yours are now purple...why?"

_Because Now I have some one to feed from..._

"What?"I say supprised.

_your soul belongs to me...let me feast off of it._

I didn't get to answer as he kissed me once more and I felt my soul being tampered with.

"Ahhh!"I moaned as he suck it out from my vains in my neck with His fangs.

_yes scream for me my presious..._

'HE' spoke before he took out his fangs and brought me back to the frist layer of the I made my newly grown wings cover me as I before the ground I made my wings fan out and lift me to the ground.

"Sasuke?"I heard Naruto ask me.

"Hello Naruto...Wanna play a game?"

"No!NO! Where is sasuke?!"

"Why I am right here...Can't you see Naruto?He wants me...He needs me..."I winked at him.

"uh...Oh..."Naruto said understanding now.

_Well,well, well what do we have here?A lovely young man that I would love to eat._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sally's song

SO sorry short chapter!

"So are you going to eat him?"I asked quitely.

_No...not now...save the best for last._

"Can I go now?I thrist for blood!OH! please let me drink some!"

_yes...you may go love..._

I ran away down the street screaming a high pitch noise makeing people fall over clutching there ears in pain I felt my real self fade away...What was happening? I screamed an inhuman clicking noise coming from the back of my throat and I grabbed my head and howled in pain

_Here...drink up..._

I looked up see 'him' offer his wrist.'He nicked it and offered once more.I growled and grabbed it, began to drink hungrly.

_That's right drink up little one..._

I screamed as soon as I was rage I blew fire out of my mouth and blew up a shop.

_yes...Sasuke hate them they'll hurt you...they called you a traitor...a worthless scum...one who cannot be trusted...kill them...kill them all!_

I screamed like never before sending soundwaves that crashed into buildings.I suddenly turned around and screamed right at 'him'.

_why?_

"Because you don't belong here!"I shouted.I watched him as he then I burned his 'remains'.

The Purple drained out of my hair and my skin was turning back to normal although it was painfull.

"NA!NGH!AAAAAHHHH!"I tried to suppress my screams of it was to much.I tried my best to stay conussious...But once more It was to much for me to handle and I crashed forward into strong..tan...arms.

When I awoke I was lying in a hospital bed...Everything was normal from then on...I went on missions and Naruto and I got together...Years later me and him got married in a small curch on the outside of Kohona...I hadn't heard 'HIM' sence the day I destroyed him...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: EPILOGE

It was a beautiful day in and I were wide awake.

"Come on Sasuke we need to get ready for today's party!"Naruto practically yelled pulling at my foot as I gripped the headboard of the bed.

"NARUTO!It's what? 6:30am in the morning!"I said hitting him in the head with a pillow.

"Baby please get up?"Naruto said !I hate it when he does that...It makes me feel quilty...

"UGH!Fine..."I say into the pillow.

"YAY!"He runs out the room. I smile at him.

He comes back."Sasuke!Don't forget what we are doing tonight after the hokage party."He says with a wink in his eyes as he moved his hips in a thrusting motion.

I could feel my face turn red. And I scream at just laughs and leaves the room. I got dressed into pale kaki knee high shorts and a black turtle neck tank top shirt.I walked down stairs.

"Morning babe."Naruto says kissing my cheek.

"Morning honeybunny."I say and Smirk as his face turns into a scowel.

"Please stop calling me that..."

"Hmmmm...Nope."I spoke getting a cup of black coffee.I beamed as I sat down at the smell of Ramen filled the air.

"You know you are going to die an early age if you keep eatting that..."

"I don't care...ramen is a cause worth dieing for."

"But if you die early I will feel all lonely..."I murmer keeping my eyes at the coffee.

"Awwww!Sasu-chan will miss me!"Naruto said pulling me into his lap and cuddled me to his chest giving me a light squeeze.I nuzzle my face into his neck and breath in his sent.

"I do...I'll even miss konahomaru..."I said smiling.

"Sasu-chan will miss like we would miss sasu-chan."

_I miss you..._

I look up from Naruto's lap.'Who said that?'

"You alright babe?"Naruto said.

"Yeah...I thought I heard something..."

5 HOURS LATER:

"Naruto can't you even tie a bow the right way?" I say as I fix the bow on his neck tie.

"I'm just nervous..."

"Well you shouldn't be...this party is for you..."

"That's why!"

"Don't...I'll be by yourside the whole time..."

"Promise?"

"Promise..."

Together we went to the got so many congragulations from so many people.I was so proud.

_Sasuke..._

"Wha..."I mumbled looking around in confusion.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Is it just me or did you hear some on call my Name?"

"No...I think it was kiba..."

"Sasuke!"Kiba shouted.

"Oh...okay."I said."Hey dog boy what's up?"

"Nothing much...Me and Hinata are getting married in a few months..."He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh!That's wonderful!"I said smiling."I hope you too will be proud together..."I said.

"Thank you Sasuke!"Kiba said and ran off.

I turned around to see that Naruto was gone.

"Naruto?"I said.I saw the unmistakeable shock of blond in the ground and walked towards it.I saw Naruto talking to some people I hadn't seen before.

"Naruto?"I called out.

He looked at me and walked away..."Naruto! Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!"I shouted running to broke into a run also."Naruto!"

NARUTO POV:

I left Sasuke to go talk to Kakashi and I was talking to them I heard Sasuke call my Name.I turned to talk to him.I saw him walk up to some one like me...It looked like a shadow clone of me...Same clothes and everything.I heard Sasuke call after him and start running.I began to chase Sasuke As he chased my replica.

"Sasuke!"I called out...But he was to far away."Wait!"

We got farther away from the party...Sunset turned to night.

"Sasuke!"I yelled again.

He didn't hear me...

SASUKE'S POV:

"Naruto! What are you doing!"I yelled.

He turned down an alley I saw a portal of colors He had looked at me and the went feet were moving on it's own towards the mysterious portal."What on earth?"I said.I reached my hand out to touch it.I was roughly grabbed from behind and pulled into the oppisite Direction of the portal.

"Wha!?"I half screamed.

"Sasuke!That wasn't me!"I heard Naruto's voice from behind me.

"It...It look just like you..."

"I know..."

"Like a shadow clone..."

_Sasuke..._

We stared at the portal as a human emerged.

My blood curling scream echoed through the night...

END.

AUTHOURS NOTE:I might make a sequal...but I haven't got any reviews on this story yet...It makes me sad...also...My sister like's this story...any way if any of you want a sequal than tell me and I'll start right away...thank you...


End file.
